


Away Together

by Mely (Celyan)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Mely
Summary: Die and Shinya go out together.





	Away Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2010, for a prompt from a friend, using a new and different writing style.

A beautiful day has long ago turned into a beautiful night. They can see it as the curtains aren’t closed, they’re wide open actually, and Shinya says he likes the cool night air on his skin while lying on the slightly sticky sheets (one thing he does not like about sex, but it’s a minor discomfort, mostly, so he always let’s it go) next to Die where the other tells him he belongs – though Shinya has a habit of shaking his head to such words, his lover’s possessiveness (which is the good kind, Die likes to add) and cheekiness and Dieness, yes it’s a word, one that describes Die perfectly.

His Dieness. Kind of like His Royal Highness, Shinya says with a straight face and Die chuckles, you’re being silly now Shinya.

Is he being silly now?

Die should know better. 

Die just smiles, but his smile says it all so the words aren’t needed anyway. The words aren’t needed that often with them, Shinya has learned over the years, except when Die starts what Shinya likes to call The Discussion. About love, about life, about them, about him... About anything, really, seriousness mixed with silliness and all the things that matter.

\---

When it’s morning Shinya gets up from the bed, naked, and walks to the curtains to close them. Die’s hair is a mess and he grins from underneath the covers, we should go out today Shinya, and Shinya raises one eyebrow, out where; Die’s answer is simple, just out.

Just out.

Shinya thinks about it while having his breakfast, while taking a bath with Die after said breakfast, even when he’s getting changed and he doesn’t even realise it before Die’s pointing it out, you’re wearing your jacket, and Shinya smiles vaguely, they’re going out after all it seems.

\---

Die’s driving and Shinya sits in the front seat next to his lover, a song softly humming in the background and all is peaceful, quiet even. 

They’re listening to a ballad, those that are all about love and things like that, red things like the heart and blood (the elixir of life, Die points out and Shinya chuckles, you’re right) and lacy underwear, though Shinya points out that red lacy underwear is mostly designed for females. 

Die just smiles, well maybe you’re my female; teasing voice, sparkling brown eyes and Shinya simply shakes his head, haha, dryly, Die you’re not that funny did you know that? 

Die doesn’t mind, though, and neither does Shinya. They’ve played this game times enough to know what the other thinks, anyway. 

\--- 

It’s getting late and Die’s still driving; why don’t we just go away together?

Shinya smiles, maybe for a while.

Maybe for the rest of their lives, he whispers when they kiss in the car that is stopped on the side of the road, darkness all around them and there’s no one there, just the two of them under the sweet night air.


End file.
